


东郭先生

by yyyyqx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyyqx/pseuds/yyyyqx
Summary: 小变态被日得嗷嗷叫。
Relationships: all千 - Relationship, 我芊 - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	东郭先生

**Author's Note:**

> 不变态。（...想不到我也能写下这几个字了。）  
> 可能是因为在小变态森哥面前，任何变态都显得温柔娴淑了起来。^ ^  
> 但内含强奸情节，不喜慎入。  
> 食用愉快。

0  
小森舔了舔上唇，露出一点儿尖牙。

1  
那日曼波冷冷地让他滚，他便滚了。  
他不是不想将爱人折断，永永远远锁在身边。他只是有些倦了。曼波漂亮又骄傲，是带刺的红玫瑰，拔了刺折了枝叶，又有什么趣味呢。  
他用舌头抵着牙龈的软肉，一点点回味起成熟的漂亮女人眼底里破碎的惊痛，性感的红唇颤抖着叫出他的名字。他有些遗憾，又有点意犹未尽。  
裤裆有些紧，他知道自己硬了。  
这样的曼波，倒是比之前的所有时候，都要诱人美味得多。  
他又有些后悔了。他想，被折断的带了颓色的红玫瑰，倒也不赖。

2  
小森坐在最隐秘的一处卡座上，点了一杯花里胡哨的低度数鸡尾酒。  
他不大能喝酒，但到底少年心性，面对心底那种隐晦的幽暗的刺激感，倒是迫不及待想用酒精再激一激，在无人发现的角落用恶意与欲念高潮。  
酒保上了酒便重新下去了。喧嚣的人群与小森无关，他拿起酒杯轻轻摇晃，倾听冰块撞击杯壁的声音，像女人的哭叫，又尖又脆。  
他饮了一大口酒，酒精咕嘟咕嘟地顺着喉咙留到胃里，带点水果香气的冰凉。他舔了舔上唇，露出个有点病态的笑。他在心底一点一点勾画女人的模样，秾丽的、美艳的，从眉眼到嘴唇，再顺着修长的脖颈向下，探往诱惑之境。他舔舐着唇上余留的酒滴，像舔舐着女人的肌肤。  
小森低低地笑了一声，他想起农哥被捕时的表情，想起曼波得知真相时的表情，他就觉得快意非常。他缓缓将手探到身下，他硬得发疼。  
他一边揉搓性器一边想，他是肯定要回去的。红玫瑰真漂亮，合该被他折下来。  
他又灌了一口酒，忽然感觉身侧的沙发下陷。他有些迷瞪地看过去，一个男子坐在他的身边，他晕乎乎地看不大清样貌，依稀辨得来人挺年轻，似乎比他还要小一些。  
“嘿哥们，”他有点口齿不清地说，“那儿有空位吧，我想自个儿坐。”  
“心情不好？”来人转向他，自然地摸上他硬邦邦的性器，“还是心情太好？”  
小森眯了眼睛，阴冷地呲牙笑了。  
“哥们，你找死啊。”他一下子暴起，拽住面前男人的衣领。

3  
两人凑得极近。小森看清了对方的脸。  
果然是一张极年轻的脸，看样子还是学生，脸蛋和衣着都显得清隽好看，尤其是一双眼睛，竟和曼波一般含情。小森带着邪气吹了声口哨，拽着衣领的力道放松了些。  
“怎么？想帮我啊？”他又喝了一大口酒，“但是哥不插屁眼。你叫什么名字？”  
“沈颐。”少年人笑了，“愿意效劳。”  
小森怔忪了一下，还没反应过来沈颐在说什么，就被忽然伸入裤子的手握住了性器。他正想揍人，身上却软绵绵的没什么力气。他酒量是差，但也没到自己都不知底细的地步。  
“你他妈下药了？”他凶狠地问。  
“嗯，”沈颐坦然地点头，凑过来亲吻小森的眉心痣，“不要随便到酒吧喝酒，小心坏人。”他隔着衣服揉捏小森的乳头，“这是惩罚。”  
小森忽然集中了力气，发狠去咬面前人的喉咙，沈颐一下猝不及防，迅速向后躲开却还是被咬到出血，他也不恼，温温和和的样子，只是拿出一个口球，束缚住了面前小豺狼的尖牙利嘴。  
口涎从嘴角流下，小森棱角分明的脸变得脆弱又淫靡，他仍恶狠狠地瞪着来人。  
“会舒服，”沈颐亲亲他的脸，“不舒服的话，你可以把老公的肉棒剁下来喂狗。”  
小森一下没想到他会说这样的话，既无法再去咬他，又无法反驳那可笑的称谓，于是只是冷哼一声，倒是懒得反抗了。  
他又不是什么贞洁烈女，完事了把这阴险的小狼崽打个半死就行了。要是痛着他了，肯定把那没用的鸡巴也给剁了。

4  
昏暗的卡座里，传来断断续续地淫靡水声。  
小森的上衣被丢到一旁，露出小麦色的、肌肉纹理漂亮诱人的上身。口球被松开了，小豺狼已经没力气咬人。沈颐亲吻小森旧日的伤疤，又舔舐两枚暗红色的乳头。  
小森皱着眉，觉得有些羞耻。药物只是让他肌肉酸软，却没有麻痹他的神经，五感反倒显得更鲜明了一些，这倒像是他毫不反抗，甚至把胸乳送到男人口中任其肆意玩弄一般。  
沈颐的亲吻一路向下，直至含住小森的性器。“唔……”小森猝不及防，闷哼了一声，他神色慵懒而倦怠，凌厉的双眼飞了红，看起来危险却性感。沈颐抬眼望他，带着些狡黠的笑意，随即低头，专心地伺候起小豺狼渐渐硬起的性器。  
“操……”小森蜷了手指，想抓住些什么东西，却使不上力气，他有些恼，又舒爽得身子更软，喉咙间发出几声模糊不清的呻吟。含着他性器的始作俑者像是被取悦，舌头逗弄得更加富有技巧，水声在小小的卡座间回响，显得格外淫靡。  
“够……够了……啊！”小森身子抖了抖，全部释放在了面前少年人的口中。他看着少年好脾气地将口中的精液慢慢吐掉，一边擦拭嘴角残留的白浊一边冲着他笑，莫名觉得脸有些烧起来。他别了脸，语气不耐烦：“你阳痿吗，要干就快干。”  
沈颐弯了漂亮的眼，笑起来与曼波有三四分相似。他似是极有耐心，拿出润滑剂慢慢地与小森做扩张，等到穴肉都软化成了嫣红的小嘴，才把自己的肉棒抵在了穴口。  
小森有些紧张地闭了眼，对方却没动作。他正想骂人，就听见一声叹息，一个带着缱绻意味的吻落在他额前。“真不记得我了？”他听见沈颐问。  
小森还没想好怎么作答，肉棒忽然重重撞上花心，尾椎滋生起掺了痛的舒爽，小穴吃力却讨好地裹住少年人的大肉棒。  
“操！”小森眼前一阵又一阵地发黑，他被这不按常理出牌的小畜生气得想杀人，“沈颐我操你全家！”  
沈颐又笑了，他温柔地亲吻小森地唇，身下撞击的力道却一次比一次凶狠，当他发现在撞击某一个点会使小森发出格外甜腻的的呻吟后，便一下一下都往那一点撞去。  
“唔……操……嗯啊……”小森被肏得快要昏过去，他一边骂骂咧咧，一边控制不住地发出一声比一声绵软的浪叫。沈颐温柔的吻让他差点以为这是恋人间的情事，但下身被狠狠侵犯的感觉时刻提醒他正在被一个看起来比他还小上几岁的少年强奸。  
但他极快适应了这一场性事，并迅速地攫取最大快感。他随着沈颐的撞击讨好地摇晃着屁股，好让肉棒时时刻刻停留在花心最深处，一刻也不停地操弄着他的敏感点。他还哼哼唧唧地示意沈颐好好抚慰自己被冷落的肉棒，好让前面和后面都能一起得到快乐。  
其实他知道沈颐下的药的药效已经过了，自己的力气恢复得差不多，要是他愿意，他可以让沈颐这辈子都不能看到儿孙满堂。但他又没那么愿意了。他眯着眼睛漫不经心地想，这感觉倒也还不错，干完之后再揍小崽子一顿也不迟，也别揍太狠了，这根老二还是可以留下的。  
沈颐又凑过来与他接吻，他们唇齿交融，下身紧密地结合着，恍若最亲密的爱人。沈颐虔诚地吻他，凶狠地进入他，仿佛要把自己刻在他的灵魂深处。  
小森后穴紧缩，大腿抖了几下。沈颐极快速地抽插了几下，用力抱住身下的人。  
他们同时达到了高潮。

5  
小森懒懒地躺在沈颐怀里，像一只休憩的豹。  
他嗤笑了一声：“你倒是过得不错。”他抬眼，眼角依然染着些情欲的红，“做回沈家少爷了，来这儿和我玩东郭先生和狼？”  
他想起少年了。几年前他在街边看到一个脏兮兮的小孩被一大伙人往死里打，眼看着已经奄奄一息，抬起脸来却有着一双和曼波有三四分相似的眼。那日小森看着心爱的女人与农哥浓情蜜意，心下烦闷，看见那一双眼，就神使鬼差地上去打了一架，把小孩救了下来，给他留了些钱就走了。  
他想起过往，又冷哼一声。谁知道仅有一次的学雷锋做好事，就救下了这样一头大尾巴狼。  
沈颐笑着亲亲他的发旋，哑着嗓子说：“我是狼，但你可不是东郭先生。我们顶多算两匹狼。”  
小森又哼一声，但没忍住笑意。  
“感觉怎么样？”沈颐又亲亲他。  
“还不赖。”小森舔了舔上唇，露出一点儿尖牙。

**Author's Note:**

> 农哥：？？？原来只有我是真正的东郭先生


End file.
